militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
18th Aviation Brigade (United States)
|battles=Vietnam War Grenada Invasion Operation Urgent Fury Operation Just Cause Operation Desert Storm Operation Iraqi Freedom |decorations=Meritorious Unit Commendation Vietnam Cross of Gallantry Vietnam Civil Action Medal |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Distinctive Unit Insignia |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=Beret Flash }} The 18th Aviation Brigade ("Black Barons") is an inactive aviation brigade of the United States Army. Its initial formation in 1987 drew upon the resources of the 269th Aviation Battalion, originally formed in 1966. The 269th Aviation Battalion served with the 12th Aviation Group in South Vietnam from 28 January 1967 to 15 April 1971, being located at Cu Chi. It primarily supported the 25th Infantry Division.Shelby Stanton, Vietnam Order of Battle, Stackpole Books, 2003, 119. On 17 August 1987, Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 18th Aviation Brigade, was activated. On 1 September 1987, the 269th Aviation Battalion was reorganized and redesignated as the 18th Aviation Brigade (Corps)(Airborne). The brigade has since participated in Operation Prime Chance in the Persian Gulf, Operation Just Cause in Panama, and "Desert Shield and Storm" in Southwest Asia, and Hurricane Andrew Relief in Southern Florida. On the first day of the Gulf War 24 February 1991, the 101st Airborne Division (Air Assault) began its attack with its AH-64s, AH-1s, 60 UH-60s and 40 CH-47s augmented by the XVIII Airborne Corps' 18th Aviation Brigade and began lifting the 1st Brigade into what became Forward Operating Base (FOB) Cobra, into Iraq and halfway to the Euphrates River. Over three hundred helicopter sorties ferried the troops and equipment into the objective area in the largest heliborne operation in military history. The other operation the brigade administered in the Gulf was the activities of Task Force 118, the former Operation Prime Chance force. TF 118, or 4th Squadron, 17th Cavalry Regiment, as it became on 15 January 1991, operated armed OH-58Ds off U.S. Navy warships.Thomas D. Dinackus, Order of Battle: Allied Ground Forces of Operation Desert Storm, Hellgate Press/PSI Research, 2000, Chart 4–24 An undated listing on Globalsecurity.org, seemingly for the early 2000s, said the brigade's units included two active, and eight National Guard battalions.Globalsecurity.org, 18th Aviation Brigade (Airborne) The active units were: * 1st Battalion, 159th Aviation Regiment * 1st Battalion, 58th Aviation Regiment The National Guard units were: * 449th Aviation Group (NC ARNG) * 1st Battalion, 111th Aviation Regiment (FLNG) * 1st Battalion, 131st Aviation Regiment (ALNG) * 1st Battalion, 137th Aviation Regiment (OHNG) * 1st Battalion, 151st Aviation Regiment (SC ARNG) * 5th Battalion, 155th Aviation Regiment (MDNG) * 1st Battalion, 224th Aviation Regiment (LA ARNG). The 18th Aviation Brigade was also deployed to Iraq from October 2004 to October 2005. This was the last time the brigade was deployed as a unit. The unit supplied aviation assets all across Iraq, ranging from combat missions to service and support missions. As part of an Army-wide restructuring, the brigade was deactivated shortly after its return from Iraq in March 2006. Although designated as an airborne unit, parachute qualification was not a prerequisite for assignment to the brigade and many, if not most, in the brigade were not jump-qualified. Notes 018 018 018 Category:Military units and formations established in 1987 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2006